1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to circuit boards and layout methods, particularly to a circuit board with an improved ground plane and a method for laying out such a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Circuit boards such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) are widely used in conventional electronic devices. In design of a contemporary PCB, trace impedance control is very important. The impedance relates to a number of parameters, such as the widths and distances of signal traces, and the thicknesses of media layers of the PCB. For example, in a circuit board including a signal plane for signal traces arranged thereon and a ground plane for ground traces arranged thereon, a media layer is disposed between the signal plane and the ground plane. Often, the media layer is thin enough that the impedance of the signal traces is affected, deteriorating signal quality of the circuit board.
What is needed, therefore, is a circuit board having sufficient signal trace impedance for improving signal quality.